1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to methods and systems that simulate images produced by a vision system. More particularly, this invention is directed to methods and systems that generate a synthetic image that accurately approximates an image produced by an automated vision inspection system.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of non-contact computer-vision-based systems exist that recognize or measure key features of parts or materials in a manufacturing environment. Many of these systems have a “training” or “programming” mode. In the programming mode, the system receives instructions regarding how to recognize or measure a part. This programming mode results in a set of instructions that are automatically repeated by the system. These instructions may be organized as a program in a general purpose scripting language or as a macro sequence. Stored program instruction sequences in either scripting or macro languages are known as part programs. The sequence of learning or training a part program is known as part programming.